Alpha Zone
The Alpha Zone is an alternate zone in the Multiverse that is different from the others. When the multiverse came into existence since the beginning of time, the Alpha Zone was the first to exist. It was succeeded by the newer zones such as Moebius, the Eternal Night Zone and Mobius Prime. Before the zones came into existence, the Alpha Zone was claseed "unstable" due to the rifts in space and times originating from the zone. The zone itself was in the middle of a Galactic Civil War between humans and Machines, lasting almost 700 years. The Alpha Mobius was unfortunately caught in the conflict, and the zone itself ended with the activation of the doomsday weapon used by the Dark Prime. When the Zone collapsed, the Multiverse had a significant increase of zones from its' destruction. Rumors has spread depicting that the Alpha Zone could have survived, but has been contained by the Zone Cops in an attempt to protect the Multiverse. Population The population of the Alpha Zone is spread far and wide across the Galaxy. As the first zone to exist, a majority of the other smaller zone inhabitants exist in the Alpha Zone as well. Humans, Mobians and Aliens all live in the different parts of the Galaxy. The Alpha Mobius itself was topping up to around 5 billion inhabitants, though it began to decrease from the war against Eggman. The Galactic War dealt a nasty blow to the planet and the galaxy, an estimate of 3 billion lives were destroyed when Mobius got drawn into the conflict. The Present day population is unknown after the Alpha Zones' collapse. Significant Areas of interest *Mobius: The homeworld of the Alpha Mobians, Mobius was former Earth of the zone. Once the jewel in the galaxy, it fell into chaos after the machines turned on their human masters millennia before. 12,000 years later, the world was flourishing once again, but then war broke out between the two new races born from the shadows of humans: Mobians and Overlanders. Shortly after, a traitor of the overlanders launched a full scale coup d'état that conquered almost the entire planet in just days. But over time, mobians rose up out of the shadows of their cruel ruler and fought back for freedom, and they successfully defeated him. But mere days after, the world fell into chaos again when Mobius was bombed by the machines. By the year 3245, Alpha Mobius was back to where it was 12,000 years before: Chaos. * Terra: Presumably a sister/mirror of the now deceased Earth, Terra was the first planet to be inhabitated by humans off world. With Earth gone, humanity began to rebuild on their new homeworld, and with the new resources they have earned, their Empire grew at an astounding rate. 10,000 years after, humanity had spread to over half of the galaxy, with Terra as the Capital of the new United Galactic Republic. *Colestria: A mining world and the seathold of the Inquisition of Dragons and Science, a mysterious organisation that allied the Galactic Republic shortly after its' creation. The world was ultimately glassed at the start of the war by the Cybertronian Empire, the newest enemy of the Republic. History Little is known about the origin of the Alpha Zone. Prophecy said that the zone was among seven zones created by the group of highly intelligent beings known only as The Seven. Alpha Zone records date back to tens of thousands of years ago, in the time of it being in the late 25th century, when humanity of the Alpha Earth began to travel across the cosmos, but as it being the age of robotics and science, two superpowers known as the Union of the Socialist Republics and the United Federations started an arms race to achieve the goal as the dominant force in the Galaxy. By the year AD 2410, 12,000 years ago, these two superpowers declared war and Earth was thrown into chaos. About a year later, the mechanized and robotic weapons and defense systems became self aware, and turned on their human masters. 6 years later, the world went dark and Earth was left in ruins and was covered with high levels of Radiation from the nuclear weapons which made it too dangerous for humans to resettle. With the two superpowers collapsed, humanity fell into Anarchy. Devided. But a few years later, a new figure emerged from the ashes, known only as the Emperor of mankind. With his loyal followers, a great crusade swept through the galaxy, uniting humans and aliens alike under one united banner, and at the end of the crusade, the United Galactic Republic was born. Sometime after it was created, the UGR declared war against the Cybertronian Empire, a force known across the galaxy as the most violent and the most destructive organisation known. For 700 years, humans fought machines once again, but this time they were ready for them. Worlds were saved while others were lost, galactic systems conquered and others destroyed. Bloodshed continued onward as more innocent lives were taken by the machines, and it wasn't long before "Earth" got drawn into the conflict. Reborn Earth and the beginning of the end Shortly after humanity left Earth, the radioactive waste began to infect and mutate the native wildlife, infusing human DNA with animal DNA, creating a new race called the Mobians. Once tribal, they too became united together, forming the Kingdom of Acorn. However, they weren't left unopposed. Some humans didn't manage to escape Mobius, and they too became mutated, become the four-fingered "Overlanders", who have a deep hatred to the smaller Xenos. The Great War soon broke out, spanning over 5 years, but by the will of a single, heartless man, the war ended but then the world was conquered by him, known as Doctor Ivo Robotnik. For almost 10 years, he was left unopposed. But then a group of Mobians who grew up in their hidden village fought back against him, and he found his new mortal enemy: Sonic the Hedgehog. In the final days of his conquest, the "Knothole Freedom Fighters" gained two new allies that made the tide of the war change to their favor; Fiona Fox and Skye Prower. With their combined effort, they defeated Robotnik and saved Mobius. The world was, at long last, at peace. But it didn't last. Reawoken 12,000 years after their deactivation, the Machines of the fallen era rose once again and launched a nuclear holocaust on the mobians. Billions of lives destroyed, cities reduced to nothing. War broke out on Mobius once again, but this war attract the attention of another, and Mobius was drawn into the Great Galactic War. Eight years into the war, the Dark Prime -- leader of the Cybertronian Empire -- created a superweapon capable of destroying and/or reforming time and space itself, dubbed as the Atomic Riftual Collider AKA the ARC. The Republic failed to stop Dark Prime, dispite the Freedom Fighters' efforts, and the ARC fired, ultimately ending the Alpha Zone's existance, and the Multiverse itself grew in size after its' collapse Gone forever? The Alpha Zone's collapse dealt a nasty blow to the stability to the Space/Time Continuum, but as the years went by, it began to stablize again. Romurs spread that the Zone Cops had blocked off a recently discovered Zone in case of another fallout was to happen again. It is unknown if the Alpha Zone had managed to repair itself, or they are just weary of another collapse. Until then, the Alpha Zone is dubbed by the other zones as "The fallen World" Known Inhabitants *Vampire Tails *Skye Prower Trivia *The Alpha Zone itself would have originally been called the "Zeta" Zone, depicting the normal time two years ahead from normal, but the idea was scrapped and replaced with the Alpha Zone as the original. Read More Omega Chaos Energy Skye Prower Vampire Tails Category:Locations